Los Enercos
by SirCrash4
Summary: Este sera el inicio de las múltiples batallas de este equipo de crossover conformado por Dexter, Sonic, el Pajaro Loco, Coraje el perro Cobarde, Bobesponja, Zim, Metabee y Gatomon donde aqui se explicara el nacimiento de esta agrupación, dato nada es mío


**Capítulo 1**

Desde hace una era muy distante, en un universo alternativo, en las profundidades mas oscuras del espacio sideral yacía un poderoso y cruel emperador de un mundo caído, conocido como Omexus Rydan, quien llego a ser conquistador de su propio sistema al poseer en sus manos la mas valiosa fuente de poder, cuya energía no solo le había dado los métodos útiles para alcanzar la victoria tan deseada sino que le había ayudado a prolongar su existencia tanto como él lo deseara, donde hoy día esa energía fue conocida como una leyenda que decía le devolvería la vida a todos aquellos planetas y ciudades destruidas por las manos de los conquistadores ambiciosos conocida como LA BLUE SKYWAVE, pero desgraciadamente cayo bajo el dominio de Rydan luego de haber sido separada de su fuente de origen (La Mayor **tormenta** eléctrica del sector Andromateroun)

construyo una potente armadura, resistente a toda clase de anti materia cuya fuente de poder máxima en su cuerpo consistía en un largo y amplio cuerno al que muchos conocieron como el Arpón Aerospectral, y tras haber ampliada las guerras que en ese momento su mundo estaba enfrentando realizo un comando para la construcción de una devastadora ciudadela conectada a sus mejores cruceros de batalla para mantener aislados a todos aquellos sobrevivientes de guerra y mantenerlos en la ciudad para esclavizarlos y tras haber recolectado a la mayor cantidad de habitantes elevo su ahora nueva ciudad y partió directo al espacio dejando así morir a su planeta tras las ultimas batallas las cuales causaron su destrucción total e iniciando así su idea de la construcción de un nuevo planeta artificial para comandarlo con puño de hierro.

Por varios meses después de su descenso Rydan continuo mal utilizando la Blue Skywave para darle poder a sus maquinas y seguir navegando en búsqueda de mas esclavos de varios mundos devastados y creando consigo formas de vida biomecánicas para así auto extender mas sus ciudadelas, hasta aquel inesperado día en que 4 viajeros que habían oído hablar que Rydan y sus fuentes de conquista habían tomado posesión de gente de su colonia de origen y ante esto idearon un plan para liberar a los prisioneros en el cual se infiltraron en sus bases haciendose pasar por simples trabajadores hasta poder proceder a los motores para desintegrarlos con bombas de sulfuro cuando este ya se encontraba por aterrizar en un nuevo planeta conocido como Tierra XI.

Tras haber finalmente detonado las bombas en los motores, eliminar a los carceleros y dividir a la gente para evacuarla en diferentes puntos de la ciudadela y tomar las propias naves de Rydan para así finalmente escapar en donde solo 3 de ellos decidieron escapar junto con la mayoría de la gente excepto uno de ellos que tenia algo personal con el emperador ya que este había asesinado a su hermano menor junto con el resto de su poblado y tras recorrer la ciudad sin ningún resultado inesperadamente hayo de inoportuno la camara especial en donde Rydan tenia almacenada la famosa Blue Skywave y luego de unos momentos de reflexión comprendió que la mejor forma de vengarse de Rydan era quitándole lo que tantos triunfos le había dado, y es por eso que desenvaino su sable y después de haberle proporcionado 5 cortes a las barreras que mantenían intactas a la energía (si la capsula era cortada o dividida de esa misma forma, también lo estaría la energía) recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del emperador Rydan que tras descubrir lo que este tramaba, y viendo que este era el momento perfecto para rematar su venganza desencadeno una fuerte pelea contra el enorme alienígena, pero apenas si podía mantenerse debido a lo poderoso que este era tras haber sido influenciado por tanta energía de la Skywave pero en un momento de distracción luego de haber pretendido un falso golpe, con su sable logro alcanzar a tocar fuertemente el cuerno de Rydan lo que lo inmovilizó solo por unos momentos y dada su oportunidad corrió directo a finalizar su labor para también asegurarse de que los actos de este tirano no se repitieran, entonces doblo el sable dándole 2 cortadas más a la barrera cuando esta se encontraba más expuesta que nunca, no se percato cuando Rydan ya se había liberado de su parálisis, y antes de que pudiera voltear y dar el ultimo corte fue atravezado por una poderosa y gigantesca espada, pero en un su ultimo aliento remato las barreras con un ultimo corte lo que provoco que la energía se inestabilizara de tal manera que una onda expansiva rompió por completo las paredes de la nave creando un gran caos en la habitación dejando a Rydan bajo un monton de escombros. Lo ultimo que se supo de ese día fue que desde la explosión solo se podía contemplar como las partes de la ahora dividida Blue Skywave viajaba a toda velocidad directo al planeta Tierra, y de una silueta saliendo desde el extremo de la desequilibrada ciudadela que bien se podía apreciar al valiente guerrero flotando en el espacio con toda la satisfacción emana su ultima sonrisa y cierra los ojos para siempre, con rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano.

**Capítulo 2**

La energía al estar dividida se esparció a distintas partes del planeta: unas partes cayeron directo al norte de america, otras cerca de japon, una directo a una isla en el este quedando hundida en el fondo del mar, durante tres semanas no hubo señales de la nave de Rydan o de la Blue Skywave, pero eso no sacio la inquietud de un joven de la tierra que desde la habitación de su mansión este era de buen aspecto físico pero de rostro misterioso ya que se encontraba cubierto por las sombras de aquella habitación, era miembro de una familia monárquica y recientemente había conseguido su cargo como miembro del Parlamento, quien ahora se estaba preparando para hacer lo que parecía ser un largo viaje por el Himalaya, desde aquel evento en el cielo simplemente quedo algo persuadido por aquellos misteriosos relámpago que cayeron cerca de América pero no lo suficiente para separarlo por completo de sus pensamientos que en ese momento lo dominaban

y ante esto tomo su equipaje y unos mapas pero antes de salir contemplo seriamente una pared sobre su escrito y luego de mencionar lo que parecía ser un juramento en lo que parecía ser lengua céltica abandono el cuarto en lo que se podía contemplar era que en la pared se encontraba un emblema con la figura de un Dragón Mítico.

Mientras tanto en las extensas selvas del digimundo se podía contemplar a una ágil figura saltando de un árbol a otro a toda velocidad, esta era la digital monster de nombre Gatomon quien estaba en búsqueda de alguna salida que llevara directo a las corrientes de data para llegar directo a la tierra, tanta era su prisa que no tuvo tiempo de avisar a sus demás compañeros porque necesitaba enviar una advertencia ya que le habían informado que una necro forma muy distinta a las de su mundo, que habitaba en la tierra, estaba a punto de ser literalmente liberada después de un largo tiempo de estar encerrado en prisión en medio de un bosque, y después de una larga búsqueda encontró una salida pero al pasar por la corriente fue atacada por lo que parecía ser un enjambre de parásitos inestables de la red que se habían estado acumulando desde los constantes traslados de la tierra al digimundo, donde a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hizo resultaba que por cada parásito que derribara otros 90 los reemplazaban y al ver su situación intento por lo menos encontrar una entrada a cualquier parte de la tierra pero al encontrarla

no le dieron la mayor oportunidad de salir, ante eso la rodearon impidiéndole cualquier movimiento y termino encerrada en un documento en medio de muchos imágenes y anuncios eliminados justo en el fondo mas oscuro de una red social de usuarios.

Mientras tanto ya estaba amaneciendo en un pequeño vecindario, se oye el estruendoso grito de un niño tras ser perturbado por su hermana mayor ya que se encontraba muy concentrado en su equipaje para el gran paseo escolar directo al Museo "Rise of a New Era" el cual consistía en una presentación de las investigaciones e invenciones que actualmente ya se encuentran realizados, y eso era lo que mas entusiasmaba al pequeño niño genio Dexter que no paraba de tomar toda clase de notas que podría llevar con la esperanza de poder lograr que lo contratarán para ser su nuevo ingresor, pero desgraciadamente no llegaría a cumplir su mas deseada presunción ya que no contaba con los eventos que iban a ocurrir ese día, y luego de librarse de su eufórica hermana haciendo que se resbalara por los escalones, tomo sus cosas y una pequeña bala de cañon

que sin que nadie se diera cuenta tomo el día anterior de la clase de gimnasia porque noto que estaba compuesta por un extraño resplandor azul que al mismo tiempo lanzaba ligeras descargas eléctricas, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlas porque pensó que seria conveniente dejarlo para el recorrido, tomos su desayuno y luego de una breve despedida subió a todo motor al autobús.

Ese mismo día en las mas oscuras y heladas montañas del Himalaya se encontraba lo que parecía ser un grupo de expedición que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por bajar ilesamente de una de las montañas con cables y trabajadores para bajar los vehículos, y acompañado de un grupo de científicos se haya aquel extraño sujeto que en medio del descenso de la montaña mostraba una placentera sonrisa debajo del casco con enormes lentes que llevaba puesto luego de haber hallado lo que había ido a buscar en la punta de esa montaña lo cual eran los fósiles de unos antiguos y extintos animales que se consideraban como los más aterradores de la época antigua, y después de haberlo empacado en un helicóptero y mandar las coordenadas al piloto volvió a su campamento en privado pues necesitaba ir a descansar pero antes de entrar a su tienda pudo ver desde lo lejos a una extraña sombra que de una enorme criatura que volaba por los cielos cuyos ojos, boca y nariz no dejaban de resplandecer y que rápidamente se estaba acercando hacia él en lo que en lugar de sentir miedo sintió una enorme curiosidad de ver en lo que se traía en manos esa sombra y ante eso la extraña criatura desprendió de su cuerpo una nueva cabeza que al instante de salir lanzo una feroz llamarada al sujeto que en vez de quemarlo luego de haberle rodeado el cuerpo entero solo alcanzo a mostrarle una visión donde a través de ella pudo contemplar como había sido de fuerte y difícil su vida y de como había luchado por llevarla a cabo de manera triunfante y de como en su presente le habían destruido todos aquellos esfuerzos solo por ser de una familia considerada rara y distinta , y mediante ella pudo ver también su posible futuro si continuaba con aquellos trabajos que realizaba hoy día en lo cual solamente hallo sus mas grandes anhelos realizados y cuando finalmente la llamarada ceso aquel sujeto divisó que la misteriosa sombra ya no estaba, y luego de estar en shock por unos momentos con toda la calma del mundo entro a su tienda con solo un pensamiento ahora bien claro en el cual solo señalaba su principal propósito "recuperar todo lo que se le había sido arrebatado".

Caminar por los pasillos de aquel lugar era algo que no podía explicarse con simples explicaciones, adonde quiera que uno pasaba podía divisar los prototipos de nuevas invenciones que estarían funcionando en masa para los nuevos y desarrollados estilos de vida, todos estaban ahora mismo divisados por una gran y quizás exagerada sonrisa del pequeño pelirrojo que mientras avanzaba durante todo el recorrido no dejaba de dar resúmenes de los usos evolutivos que la humanidad podría darle a estas máquinas (desde su punto de vista)

ya que no podía evitar aumentar su curiosidad por ninguna de las exhibiciones en especial una avanzada y oscura motocicleta antigravitatoria con 3 turbinas delgadas pero de alta potencia con hélices en lugar de neumáticos lo que parecía le podía dar mayor altitud de la que originalmente podía alcanzar, y de igual forma por un sistema operativo computacional inalámbrico en la esquina del museo el cual funcionaba de varias formas y una de ellas era generar potencia a todos los aparatos del lugar (que se encontraban en ese momento apagados por medidas de seguridad) y mientras no dejaba de aburrir a sus compañeros de clases y enredarlos mas de lo que ya estaban (debido a que no entendían porque daban su recorrido por un museo que en lugar de mostrar el pasado mostraba el futuro) este no prestaba atención al comunicador de su muñeca que estaba ensamblado con la computadora de su laboratorio, quien no paraba de llamarlo ya que había detectado una anomalía geológica justo en medio del bosque que quedaba al lado de su ciudad, que se acercaba a toda velocidad en lo que parecía ser su ubicación y como los radares lo denotaban en lo que este extraño ser de acero corría con mucha energía mientras que de sus brazos salían largas extensiones que lo amarraban a los árboles y lo impulsaban para que de igual energía diera enormes saltos, pero en lo que le faltaba por llegar el viaje de los estudiantes ya estaba por la explicación final (antes del habitual recorrido por la tienda de regalos)

en lo que Dexter no hacia mas que sollozar por la depresión llevaba en ese momento, que podía hacer, si acababa de ser rechazado por los que consideraba sus ídolos y genios de la investigación de su soñado lugar ya que al intentar exponer sus ideas e invenciones, había sido evaluado como un simple aficionado que quería hacer hasta lo imposible por llamar la atención (debido a sus antiguos fracasos), conclusión a la que llegaron nada mas porque Dexter al ver almacenada en el centro del procesador de potencia lo que le parecía ser una especie de energía azul bastante parecida a la que él llevaba consigo en la bala de cañón de su mochila para a diferencia de la suya esta se encontraba ligeramente inestabilizada y queriendo dar su punto de vista nadie le tomo casi nada de importancia mencionando que era una simple energía que había llegado de la planta de manera habitual y no había nada de extraño con ella y al finalizar ya la ultima plática todo el mundo se retiro de la sala a excepción de él ya que dejándose llevar por su enorme curiosidad y para demostrar que no era un simple aficionado espero a estar solo sin que nadie lo viera, tomo las herramientas de su mochila y empezó a ajustar las piezas que noto estaban un poco sueltas y empezó a manejar los principales (pero complejos) controles de la máquina para saber como manejar aquel tipo de energía no se daba cuenta de que accidentalmente la estaba reenviando por la vasta red digital sin control por un momento.

En ese momento todavía encerrada en su prisión, Gatomon había hecho un gran esfuerzo por hacer un agujero en la barrera sin ser detectada por los parásitos a pesar de que estos estaban flotando cerca de su prisión, pero cuando finalmente pudo sacar su ultima pata del documeto esto provoco que este explotara causando un ligero ruido y temblor en ese abismo lo que provoco que los parásitos se sobrealteraran para acercase hacia ella y golpearla fuertemente cuando de nuevo intento escapar, y justo cuando esta pensó que seria su fin ya que estas porquerías nuevamente la habían rodeado para absorberla completamente algo realmente fuerte las aparto, era un gran resplandor azul en forma de corriente que llegaba como se hubiese sido disparada por una bazuca que al tocar a las pestes las electrocutó haciéndolas huir

pero al pasar no pudo evadir a la digitalmonster, a quien al tocarla resultó que en lugar de dañarla parecía que estaba haciendo mas bien una alianza con su cuerpo en lo que sentía no solo que sanaban sus heridas anteriores sino que también sintió como si en ella despertara en su interior un poder dormido que ahora llevaba consigo, y cuando la descarga ya había finalizado o mas bien desaparecido Gatomon no pudo hacer mas que estar anonadada por unos momentos al sentir un enorme cambio por todo su cuerpo, no entendía que había pasado pero sus pensamientos terminaron cuando noto como de su espalda salían las alas de luz que pertenecían a su digievolución, y no parecía ser lo único de la nada también las rayas que tenían sus guantes comenzaban a deslumbrar con la misma luz lo que provoco que sus garras se alargaran mientras que resplandecían y en su cola había regresado su anillo mágico haciendo que su cola se volviera un látigo del mismo acero al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaran de tal forma que podía sentir la energía de otras formas de vida (ya sean de carne o artificiales)atreves de varias capas en lo que al mismo tiempo podía insertar en su cabeza (a excepción de sus orejas) el caso de la misma Angewomon y podía también desprenderlo cuando quisiera, lo que ahora significaba para ella una cosa realmente increíble: Ahora podía usar todas los poderes y habilidades de Angewomon sin la necesidad de tener que digievolucionar.

Cuando regreso a su estado normal no podía evitar la alegría y el entusiasmo que sentía en esos momentos, pero regresando a sus prioridades recordó que debía enviar un mensaje de advertencia que le había mandado a entregar el Señor Gennai a una persona de la tierra encargada de las plantas eléctricas de la ciudad para advertirle de una amenaza que afectara no solo a la tierra sino que también al digimundo, y tras mirar a todas las partes de la base digital en donde se encontraba finalmente hallo un puerto y sin pensarlo dos veces activo sus alas de luz y voló lo mas que pudo hacia ella. En lo que respecta a lo que ocurría dentro del museo el niño genio ya había arreglado su reciente y accidental falla a la máquina, pero también había ocasionado que la corriente se perdiera (cosa que lo dejo muy nervioso) y en lo que sucedía a las afueras del lugar ya no faltaba mucho para que aquel extraño sujeto llegara a entrar, y tras haber eliminado a la seguridad del lugar y recorrer el largo campus del terreno lanzo sus extensiones metálicas atravesando las paredes y así comenzó a escalar hasta llegar al techo para así llegar mas rápido al salón del museo que estaba buscando. Mientras tanto Dexter que ya estaba por irse de la sala, intentaba sacar su bala de cañón que se había quedado atascada en la máquina a toda fuerza no se estaba dando cuenta que una garra estaba comenzando a salir de la pantalla del computador y sin darse cuenta la jalo en lugar de a la bala (ya que al poner mucha fuerza tenia los ojos cerrados) y de la nada callo de espaldas al suelo con una criatura blanca con la apariencia de un felino sobre el y al recuperar la postura y ver directo la cara de quien tenia encima no hizo mas que liberar un fuerte grito al ver al extraño ser que tenia encima quien también al verlo de igual tono de voz se alejo de un salto de él pues no esperaba tal acción tan repentina por parte de una persona, y cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento ella simplemente sonrió porque se imagino que gracias a ese desconocido pudo lograr salir (ademas porque parecía un experto en computación) y Dexter todavía un poco pasmado le pregunto si era acaso una rara criatura de otra dimensión, caso que no debió mencionar ya que recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de ella a quien no le pareció su comentario solo por oír la palabra rara, y le dijo que ella tampoco esperaba ver a un ser humano tan chaparro como él y con mirada de burla le pregunto si todas las personas en su ciudad eran de su misma estatura, cosa que puso como tomate del enojo al pequeño genio quien antes de poder contestarle cualquier cosa sintió como en su cabeza caían unas pequeñas migajas de techo, que luego vinieron acompañadas de varios golpes estruendos y muchas grietas y los dos al subir sus miradas este le pregunto si ella sabia lo que ocurría a lo que Gatomon solo uso su nueva visión y al iluminar sus ojos y a ver atreves de la estructura su mirada de curiosidad cambio a una de horror al ver quien estaba sobre ellos, y lo único que hizo fue sacar el mensaje de Genai, y tan rápida como pudo, al ver que él era el único en quien podía confiar en ese momento empezó a explicarle como activar el mensaje holográfico ya que se le había prohibido abrirlo hasta llegar a la tierra con un experto, en lo que Dexter confundido pero con algo de interés accedió y comenzó a encenderlo pero un momento antes de que pudiera ver su contenido fue jalado a toda fuerza por ella del lugar en donde estaba parado pues justo en ese momento cayo cerca de ellos un disparo de energía que desintegró lo restos del concreto que quedaron en el suelo al explotar, y luego cayo sobre aquel lugar la sombra de lo que parecía ser un hombre y cuando finalmente los rayos de sol del techo iluminaron al misterioso personaje, ante la mirada de impacto de ambos que vieron parado delante de ellos a una armadura purpura de metal estrecho y deforme, parecía tener una reja de barrotes en lugar de rostro como yelmo, de su espalda y brazos salían unas largas cadenas con grilletes que parecían tener vida propia y en lugar de tener un brazo derecho tenia un extraño cañón de potencia pero lo mas raro es que Dexter al hacer un sigiloso escaneo del cuerpo de aquel extraño hombre noto que estaba completamente desactivado tal cañón, lo que lo tranquilizó solo por un momento el cual no duro mucho al ver como este alzaba su brazo izquierdo directo al cielo con la mano abierta y al parecer comenzó a absorber energía solar recargando instantaneamente su cañón y disparar nuevamente su desintegrador, pero esta vez fue Dexter quien empujo a un lado a Gatomon para evitar aquel tiro que destruyó por completo el computador principal cosa que causo la ira de Dexter, pero ambos sabiendo que tenían una asunto pendiente decidieron que seria mejor esconderse en otro pasillo mientras la armadura recargaba nuevamente luego de que este recibiera una fuerte patada voladora de Gatomon.

Una vez lejos los dos finalmente pudieron abrir el holograma el cual contenía los detalles de aquel extraño que los ataco, su nombre era Lord Vladex, El amo de las Mazmorras, quien anteriormente fue un conquistador europeo que se especializaba en la captura, encierro y en la ejecución de indígenas, prisioneros de guerra, y rebeldes fugitivos, que sobre llevo su autoridad a tal nivel que empezó a aprisionar a una gran cantidad de gente para dejarlas morir en prisión (tanto a culpables como a inocentes que solo cometían delitos menores), pero esos días terminaron cuando una bruja del pantano que había escuchado de la gran in misericordia de aquel sujeto con un ataque de furia lo maldijo condenandolo a pasar toda una eternidad en un oscuro calabozo del cual no volvería a salir nunca, dotandolo de inmortalidad pero al mismo tiempo privandolo de luz, libertad y muerte. Su maldición al haberlo dejado encerrado por tanto tiempo le había dado también la habilidad de haberse hecho uno con su ambiente donde su alma inmortal se había fusionado con todo lo material en su prisión cosa que le permitió armar consigo su cañón al haberse tenido que cortar el brazo y como ahora su cuerpo estaba formado por toda la oscuridad del calabozo, hacia que la luz del sol fuera un elemento in valuable para él de donde le brindaba la energía para su arma.

Hubieran podido terminar de ver la ultima parte del mensaje que contenía ahí los planes de Vladex de no ser porque un fuerte puño destruyó por completo la pared de concreto de aquella sala e hiciera que los escombros enterraran el dispositivo, para que luego unas violentas cadenas agarraran con sus grilletes el cuello de Gatomon elevandola en el aire ante un sorprendido Dexter quien al querer ayudarla tomo de su mochila las únicas herramientas que había llevado entre ellas su llave , lo que pareció ser un grave error ya que al correr hacia Gatomon recibió una fuerte patada por parte de Vladex, hubiera mandado a pedir a su computadora que le enviara sus mejores inventos si su reloj comunicador no se le hubiera quedado en la otra sala, pero al ver esto Gatomon con furia alargó sus garras de luz destruyendo las cadenas de su cuello y liberándose al instante, pero al ver que las pieza de las cadenas se volvían a juntar rápidamente hizo entonces aparecer el casco de Angewomon e inserto un fuerte cabezazo al estomago de su enemigo y de un salto remato con un fuerte latigazo de su cola a la cabeza de Vladex provocando que este saliera volando y callera fuertemente al suelo, y mientras permanecía tirado esta fue a ayudar a un adolorido niño que yacía mareado por el golpe pero de la nada la armadura corrió hacia ellos como un toro enfurecido los separo de un golpe alejando a la digimon y alzando de su bata a Dexter con su brazo y amenazándolo con golpearlo con su cañón y para sorpresa de los dos escucharon que del yelmo oxidado de Vladex salía una robótica voz muy extraña diciendo que debía destruir toda fuente de tecnología que hubiera en el área y a cualquier ser vivo que la proveyera a toda costa y sin excepciones. Al oír esto Dexter no entendió el porque Vladex tenia pensado hacer eso, pero con mucha despreocupación el niño genio añadió una gran sonrisa y de sus morados guantes salieron unos pequeños circuitos que al tocar el brazo de su atacante le convirtió su cuerpo metálico en un poderoso magneto haciendo que muchas máquinas del museo lo aprisionaran bajo mucha presión pero al ver que todavía seguía levantado en el aire por el resistente brazo de Vladex rápidamente saco del bolsillo de su bata unas gafas rojas parecidas a las suyas pero al ponérselas presionó un botón en el extremo derecho de ellas disparando un potente rayo de calor para así liberarse del agarre, pero unos segundos después de caer al suelo su atención fue llamada por Gatomon que le dijo que debía sacar el mensaje holográfico y huir lo mas rápido posible pero ante un ataque de arrogancia este le dijo que la armadura como la había dejado no iría a ningún lado, diciendo esto recibió un ligero latigazo de parte de una molesta Gatomon, en la cabeza dejándole un pequeño chichón mientras ella lo regañaba diciéndole que dejara tanta idiotez y que se salvase junto con el mensaje a lo que Dexter haciendo caso corrió hacia los escombros donde halló un muy dañado mensaje pero que todavía contenía dentro la información que podía ser perfectamente leída pero tendría que ser pasada a un nuevo computador, pero al intentar salir, Vladex se le libero con sus cadenas de las maquinas que lo inmovilizaban e hizo crecer una enorme reja desde el suelo para estorbarle el camino afuera, y corriendo hacia Dexter fue detenido por Gatomon que le dio en todo el cuerpo una patada de energía eléctrica que hizo conducción con su acero paralizándolo unos momentos, tiempo que fue suficiente para que Dexter quien usando nuevamente sus guantes saco y lanzo de ellos un pequeño magneto circular que rapidamente creció hasta hacerse gigante y atrapar a Vladex, pero este al poner mucha resistencia termino atascado en el magneto gracias a que Gatomon le volvió a golper con su puño mientras volaba con sus alas de ángel, dándole así tiempo para intentar escapar, pero desgraciadamente Vladex también tenia un as bajo la manga ya que mientras esta flotaba por el techo intentando hacer una salida y cuando ya había terminado de hacer el agujero comenzó a sentirse un poco débil y mareada como si poco a poco fuese perdiendo el aire que respiraba y esto se debía por que la armadura estaba absorbiendo por medio de su yelmo todo el oxígeno que había cerca de la digimon haciendo que ella con mucho dolor se desmayara cayendo al suelo mientras sus alas desaparecían ante un muy sorprendido Dexter quien observaba como Vladex había liberado con mucho esfuerzo su brazo izquierdo comenzando nuevamente a absorber energía solar para luego liberar su cañón apuntando directamente a Dexter quien no pudo correr porque otras rejas crecieron del suelo a ambos lados y en su espalda arrinconándolo como una presa ante su depredador, y mientras buscaba como evitar el disparo, noto que en sus pies habia aparecido misteriosamente la bala de cañón de luz azul que había traído pero como contaba con poco tiempo no le dio importancia saber como había llegado y decidió utilizarla para su plan pero este al ser físicamente debilucho apenas pudo levantarla con presión y un segundo antes de Vladex le apuntara, utilizo la fuerza magnética de sus guantes en sentido opuesto para que la esfera saliera disparada justo cuando Vladex disparo provocando que fuera la esfera la que recibiera el tiro y no Dexter quien veía como la esfera exploto en miles de pedazos pero no espero lo que vendría después, ya que al explotar enfrente de él se libero una onda expansiva de lo que parecía ser mucha energía de un extraño azul que sin darse cuenta lo rodeo por todo su cuerpo mediante una descarga eléctrica cosa que el niño genio jamás había sentido antes y cuando el impacto paso, este quedo tirado en el suelo mientras que en su mente pasaban millones de datos, códigos, ideas, y maquinaria. Raramente Dexter ahora podía sentir como su cabeza se convertía en una especie de computadora inalámbrica, haciendo aparecer delante de él, de manera digital cualquier invento, herramienta, pieza de su laboratorio con solo pensarlo. En principio tal dolor de cabeza lo hizo alterarse pero al ver el montón de posibilidades que ahora había consigo, pego una sonrisa triunfante en lo que Vladex de un golpe destruía el magneto de en donde estaba pegado, y de la nada en la espalda del genio apareció una mochila de donde salieron dos pantallas cuadradas con extensiones, y de la misma manera salió un químico en su mano el cual lo inserto en la mochila y justo cuando en su cabeza aparecía una extraña mascara de gas derritió las rejas que lo rodeaban mediante unas ondas verdes que salieron de las pantallas, y después de hacer desaparecer su máquina, empezó a elevarse por medio de unas botas anti gravedad que recientemente había fabricado, y disparo en el aire con una pistola pequeñas piezas de fabrica con turbinas que quedaron insertadas en cada parte del cuerpo de Vladex haciéndolas explotar (cosa que no le hizo mucho daño), pero este no pudo contraatacar ya que sin darse cuenta recibió un fuerte agarre del cuello por unos enormes brazos mecánicos que venían acompañados también por unas piernas mecánicas llevadas por Dexter (Las mismas que uso para el juego de Dodgeball) y tras ser golpeado en la quijada fue agarrado de sus piernas fue azotado a través de las paredes del lugar hasta golpearle de tal manera que

atravesó completamente las puertas de cristal del museo sacándolo directo al campus del lugar y estando Vladex afuera trato de contraatacar

aventando nuevamente sus fieras cadenas cosa que el niño genio aprovecho en ese instante para jalarlo hacia él y de una fuerte patada lo aventó en el aire hasta que consiguió que Vladex se estrellara con una enorme estatua de acero colocada en el campus del museo haciendo que se desmoronara con la armadura debajo de ella, en ese momento Dexter volvió de regreso nuevamente al museo y al encontrarse con una inconsciente Gatomon la levanto con sus enormes manos y le inserto una pequeña máscara de oxígeno avanzada (la cual usaba con los animales de prueba de su laboratorio) para darle aliento perdido, y su rostro se iluminó al verla despertar con un poco de dificultad mientras tocia y cuando ella al fin pudo ver al enano sabiondo sonrió levemente para después darle un fuerte latigazo con su anillo mágico en la cabeza pelirroja de él mareándolo unos segundos mientras le decía enojada que porque todavía seguía él en el lugar sabiendo que le había dicho que se fuera con el dispositivo, pero paro en ese momento cuando el genio (muy malhumorado para entonces) lo contó lo que había sucedido a lo que esta mostrando una sonrisa de pena se disculpo y le agradeció su ayuda y mas aun cuando noto que Dexter tenia consigo el mensaje, pero desgraciadamente su momento de paz fue interrumpido debido a un temblor que provenía de afuera en donde se hallaban los escombros los cuales explotaron ese mismo momento en el que Vladex salía de ellos mientras que auto reparaba cada daño que había en su cuerpo mientras les aplicaba una mirada que hizo que en ambos corriera un escalofrío por sus espaldas, pero ya harto de este obstáculo el cual parecía ser invencible, un enfurecido Dexter le susurro algo ligero a Gatomon para luego verse forzado a usar su arma mas poderosa y en un instante desde afuera se podía contemplar como la enorme pared era destruida pues de ahí salió un gigantesco robot mas bien conocido como el famoso Dex-Bot (el invento mas confiable del enano) y dentro se hallaba Dex con el uniforme que siempre usaba al manejarlo quien sin perder tiempo se inclino para aplicarle un fuerte golpe mandando nuevamente a Vladex por los aires mientras le daba una señal a Gatomon quien de un fuerte salto se convirtió en un remolino de electricidad rosada el cual golpeo a Vladex desde el cielo en el pecho haciendo que se estrellara rápida y fuertemente contra el piso mientras ella aterrizaba en la mano del robot por lo cual Vladex tiempo no tuvo de levantarse ya que fue aplastado por el enorme pie de la máquina para luego volverlo a pisar 5 veces mas

hasta dejarle aplastado solo las piernas dejando libre el resto del cuerpo de Vladex a lo que los dos enanos mas confiados que nunca se miraron sonriendo mientras que Dexter abría la cabina del robot y se levantaban el pulgar en dirección Gatomon quien hacia lo mismo, a lo que Vladex solo hecho a reír a carcajadas llamando su atención con su extraña voz mientras les llamaba "Ilusos" mientras que de su cañón salió un pequeño aparato parecido a una garra magnética que se pego al pie del robot haciéndolo vibrar fuertemente mientras que Dexter veía como los controles le fallaban por un extraño desordenador a lo que no tuvo de otra que activar la silla de salida de emergencia y mientras aterrizaba fue tomado de la mano por la digitalmonster para alejarlo lo mas posible mientras que pasado lo que parecía un potente hoyo negro veían como el enorme Dex-Bot había desaparecido ante sus ojos lo que provoco que salieran unas pequeñas lagrimas de Dex mientras que Vladex les enseña el aparato que llevaba en su cañón lo que parecía había absorbido el arma del niño, y ya preocupada sabiendo que lo que hacían resultaba ser una perdida de tiempo Gatomon le gritaba a un todavía pasmado Dexter que lo mejor seria huir de ahí y jalándolo del cuello de su bata lo llevo nuevamente dentro del museo para evitar un nuevo ataque de la armadura y ya dentro tuvo que darle un ligero bofetón al niño para que reaccionara de su trance y le dijera si conocía un lugar seguro para leer el resto del mensaje de Gennai a lo que pensando le contesto que lo mejor seria ir al laboratorio que tenia en su casa, pero todavía no sabían como poder salir de ahí a lo que Dexter pensando tuvo una idea y llevándola por el museo le enseño la exhibición de la motocicleta anti gravitatoria del lugar pero notaron que esta estaba por completo sin funcionar lo que hizo que ella se preocupara pero Dexter con solo tocarla uso sus nuevos poderes y le había dado toda la potencia que necesitaban y subiendo a toda prisa mientras ella se sostenía de él mientras que este inserto las coordenadas de su casa y encendió el piloto automático saliendo a toda potencia mientras se elevaban (mientras gritaban como un par de lunáticos) por el techo pero cuando ya estaban por irse de los alrededores la parte de atrás de la moto fue sujetada por las fuertes cadenas de Vladex mientras los sujetaba para impedirles su escape haciendo que Dexter aplicara la segunda parte de su plan haciendo aparecer digitalmente detrás de ellos unas enormes columnas circulares y activándolas libero un portal tridimensional sacando a una monstruosa bestia rosada, gelatinosa de varios ojos, colmillos y tentáculos los cuales agarraron del mismo modo a Vladex al ser a quien mas cerca tenia para intentar devorarlo pero al ver que este por nada soltaba la moto Gatomon lo apunto con un arco y flecha de luz parecido al que usaba en su transformación a angewomon y de un acertado tiro las cadenas finalmente soltaron la moto haciendo que Vladex callera justo dentro de las mandíbula de la bestia en lo que Dexter hacia que el portal se cerrara con el monstruo dentro y al verse finalmente liberados de él activaron las turbinas y se dirigieron a las calles de la ciudad evitando volar para mantener precauciones y esconderse por si había alguien mas buscándolos. En el camino entraron por un tunel de la ruta y se fijaron para ver si no eran perseguidos y al verse a salvo en ese momento Dexter solo pudo pegar un fuerte grito de enojo mientras que balbuceaba lo mucho que no creía todo lo que tuvo que pasar en esos momentos solo por asistir a un estúpido paseo escolar mientras que Gatomon lo miraba sorprendida al principio para después reír ligeramente diciéndole que apostaba que no eran los planes que tenia anotado en su calendario lo que hizo que este recordara otro detalle de ese loco día, había

obtenido unos extraños poderes de una misteriosa ráfaga de electricidad azul proveniente de la bala de cañón que había llevado consigo, a lo que ella le contesto asombrada que eso era exactamente lo mismo que le había sucedido a ella proponiéndole que lo investigarían llegando a su casa a lo que el genio solo se entusiasmo un poco porque aparte de ser cazado y casi asesinado por un indestructible psicópata no había sido un mal día del todo y sin mas rodeos decidió presentarse a Gatomon y decirle su nombre y que era el famoso niño genio de aquel lugar esta sonrió y muy amablemente (un poco fastidiada por la arrogancia con la que él había dicho eso) le contesto con su nombre y le contó de donde ella provenía, cosa que aumento la curiosidad del genio así se mantuvieron mientras se dirigían al laboratorio.


End file.
